battle_catsfandomcom-20200222-history
One Horn (Red)
One Horn (一角くん ikkaku kun, One Horn-kun) is a enemy appearing in Main Chapters and Stories of Legend. Enemy An odd Red enemy that can serve as either free money or the main threat depending on the stage you find him in. One Horn sports high damage output and a gigantic health pool, similarly to Bore. Unlike Bore, however, these attributes are balanced out with pitiful movement speed and attack range. Strategy To defeat it early on, use meatshields with anti-Red units like Whale Cat along with Titan Cats. If you are a new player, don't let One Horn get too close to the Cat Base, since he'll easily be able to destroy it. This enemy becomes less and less threatening as you advance in the game. You can also use him as a source of money. However, keep in mind that he can have very high strength magnifications in some stages (EX: Tiny Wings (Deadly)), allowing him to easily plow through your lines if you don't have any unit that can deal massive damage to it or slow/stop/knockback One Horn. Dictionary Variants Metal One Horn (Metal) One Horn's Metal variant. Sports a ridiculously fast attack rate, and has extremely high defense, but has very low health and more knockbacks. Samurai Doggy (Event Enemy) A combination of Doge Dark and One Horn, first appeared in Love is Sickness but also appears in other event stages. Cyberhorn (Alien) An Alien version of One Horn, with much more health and damage. Oldhorn (Relic) A Relic version of One Horn, with a ridiculous amount of health (2.4 million) and the ability, like all other Relic enemies, to curse Cat Units. Appears Empire of Cats Stages * Chapter 1: Easter Island (100% strength magnification) * Chapter 1: NASA (100% strength magnification) * Chapter 1: Hawaii (100% strength magnification) * Chapter 2: Easter Island (150% strength magnification) * Chapter 2: NASA (150% strength magnification) * Chapter 2: Hawaii (150% strength magnification) * Chapter 2: Moon (150% strength magnification) * Chapter 3: Easter Island (400% strength magnification) * Chapter 3: NASA (400% strength magnification) * Chapter 3: Hawaii (400% strength magnification) Stories of Legend Stages * Stage 4-5: Playing Pirates (400% strength magnification) * Stage 6-6: Disappointed Guard (1600% strength magnification) * Stage 6-8: Rodeo Night (800% strength magnification) * Stage 7-8: Cave Fillet (800% strength magnification) * Stage 8-2: Bamboo Coast (1600% strength magnification) * Stage 13-5: Caviar Woods (1200% strength magnification) * Stage 17-6: Cat Trial (2000% strength magnification) * Stage 21-3: Red Alert (2000% strength magnification) * Stage 21-5: Subtle Curfew (800% strength magnification) * Stage 24-3: The Horrible Song (6000% strength magnification) * Stage 24-5: Dark Nemesis (1600% strength magnification) * Stage 26-2: Sweat and Aldehyde (2000% strength magnification) * Stage 33-3: Merciless Onslaught (3000% strength magnification) * Stage 37-4: Lovechild Lane (6000% strength magnification) * Stage 38-3: Deep Sea Dying (2000% strength magnification) * Stage 42-4: Death by Dada (3000% strength magnification) * Stage 46-2: Virtual Harvest (3000% strength magnification) Uncanny Legends Stages * Stage 9-4: Seagull Reserve (4000% strength magnification) * Stage 10-2: Gutter Lord (4000% strength magnification) Stats :*In each stage, there is strength magnification, the value of health and attack power varies due to this value. :*Time between attacks is the time of the attack from the motion end until the next attack motion start Trivia * Ironically in the English Version, it is known as "One Horn", whereas it actually has two horns. In the Korean version however, its name translates to Two-Horn. * This enemy unit and its counterparts are constantly being mocked about being very slow. * With a range of only 40, this enemy currently has the shortest attack range in the game. Second being Firework Guys 1 (Event Enemy), with a range of 50. Gallery rhinoceros en.jpg Reference *http://battlecats.spica-net.com/enemy/013.html ---- Enemy Release Order: '<< Kang Roo | Teacher Bear >> ' ---- Category:Enemy Units Category:Empire of Cats Enemies Category:Red Enemies